


February Second

by yuletidefairy



Category: Eureka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-24
Updated: 2006-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 05:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1633532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletidefairy/pseuds/yuletidefairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turn 1C.</p>
            </blockquote>





	February Second

**Author's Note:**

> **by the Yuletide Fairy**
> 
> Written for elynross

 

 

As soon as the alarm went off, Nathan began to count in hexadecimal. "1A. 1B." The phone rang.

Carter's voice. "What happened?"

There was a flash.

The world reset around him. Instead of his office, he stood in front of his mirror. Twenty-seven times he'd gone through this day, had explained patiently to Henry and Ally, had explained in simpler terms to Carter. Twenty-seven times he'd caught the two of them together outside his office and been remembered that in any triangle, someone was stuck on the bottom.

Twenty-seven times he'd asked himself which line he'd take if he could.

 

 

 


End file.
